The need to protect an individual's skin from the sun is well understood. This is especially important while boating since the cooling effects of water may mask the otherwise intense temperature of direct sunlight. Further, Ultraviolet A and Ultraviolet B radiation in sunshine can weaken the dermis of the skin, which can result in wrinkles, brown spots, and the development of skin cancer. The intense sunlight in Florida is known to cause basal cell carcinoma in the epidermis, squamous cell carcinoma, and melanoma, which can start in the skin's pigment cells, but can spread to other organs.
While most boats have adopted a cover for the occupants, center console boats have grown immensely popular over the years. Unfortunately, center console boats and open fishing boats have limited protection from the sun. In a center console, you walk on a floor with access around a centrally disposed helm; the central helm typically having a sun shade cover over the helm, leaving an open cockpit behind the helm. In a walk-around boat, you step up onto the deck or raised surface in front of the helm, typically with a cover over the helm area. An open cockpit behind the helm allows for ease of fishing. The cockpits are typically designed for fishing, but can be adapted for entertaining by including convertible seating and T-tops.
With the larger cockpits being provided on boats, many individuals choose to be shaded from the sun. In recreational boating, the Bimini top is a cover that is deployed above the heads of the occupants. The cover can be used to extend the coverage of the T-top, or hard top, to protect the occupants from the sun rays. Deployment of these covers is typically performed manually, but may also be power driven, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,209,477 and 6,983,716. Regardless of their specific foldable structure or method of operational deployment, the installation and utilization of bimini tops have become increasingly important for the protection of passengers and crew on board boats against excessive sun exposure and the evident risks of skin cancer caused thereby.
Patents directed to shielding the occupants on a boat from direct sunlight include U.S. Pat. No. 9,194,152 which is directed to a cantilever canopy for extending over a surface. The cantilever canopy includes a first telescoping support member and a second telescoping support member. A telescoping coupling member is secured between the first telescoping support member and second telescoping support member. A first pivot hinge pivotably couples the first telescoping support member with a first telescoping cantilever member. A second pivot hinge pivotably couples the second telescoping support member with a second telescoping cantilever member. A screen extends between the first telescoping cantilever member and the second telescoping cantilever member for providing shelter under the screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,387 discloses a sun shade adapted to be attached to and carried on a rigid side or end margin of a bimini top, T-top and the like for a boat. The sunshade includes an elongated shade panel formed of substantially opaque material and pivotal connectors on one longitudinal margin of the shade panel adapted for attachment to, and selected pivotal movement of, the shade panel with respect to the side or end margin of the Bimini top or T-top. The shade panel is thereby selectively pivotally moveable about a pivotal axis passing through the pivotal connectors between a deployed or outstretched downwardly extending position with respect to the bimini top or T-top, wherein low-to-the-horizon sun is substantially blocked from a boat operator's or passenger's eyes and a stored position doubled over and positioned against a corresponding side or end portion of the bimini top or T-top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,298 discloses a boat canopy operable in a first mode, wherein the canopy is spaced a first distance above the deck, and a second mode, wherein the canopy is spaced a second distance less than the first distance above the deck, wherein the canopy permits an operator to be positioned at the helm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,046 relates to a portable and collapsible awning for use on boats. The primary object of the invention is to provide a more practical, efficient, and serviceable device of the kind indicated, which can be made of lightweight material, such as tubing, in a rigid and rugged form, and which collapses and folds to a compact bundle for easy carrying and storing; and which, when installed on a boat, is easily adjustable to provide shade in different areas adjacent to its mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,774 relates to a retractable canopy structure adapted to be used in conjunction with the canopy structure on a boat's existing T-top tubular frame near the level of the existing canopy. The canopy frame structure comprises two longitudinally aligned, telescoping members with at least one transverse, telescoping frame member disposed between the two longitudinal members to prevent the canopy from collapsing when under tension. The canopy frame structure is disposed onto the existing T-top frame using a mounting assembly comprising a grommet adapted to be placed between two frame members and wrapped with an adjustable strap. The canopy and telescoping frame components are designed to be adaptable to various T-top canopy widths, and can be extended to various lengths to increase the amount of available canopy shade area while in the mounted position on the boat's existing T-top.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,857,366 discloses a manually-operated canopy deployment system for mounted attachment onboard recreational boats which comprises a pair of spring-loaded tubular actuators telescopically assembled and coupled in parallel alignment to deploy a flexible canvas from a roller member transversely mounted between the actuators with a gear box operatively connected to the roller member to control the canvas deployment. Each actuator assembly includes a rearward outer tube, and separate forward and intermediate interior tubes, each fitted with inner end caps and coaxially disposed to move longitudinally within the outer tube, with compression springs separately disposed within the respective tube chambers to apply outbound forces axially upon the inner ends of the respective interior tubes. Forward and intermediate cross bars connected across the interior tubes serve to draw the canvas from the roller member and support canvas deployment, with a pair of loop attachments provided on the surface of the canvas to prevent billowing thereof.